


Your Walking Around Life

by jesterlady



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterlady/pseuds/jesterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sierra's thoughts throughout S1 and ending in the S2 premiere.  Her progress as a Doll, how she comes to recognize Victor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Walking Around Life

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was always intrigued by how she touched his face after the scars were gone. Despite her progress, it's very Doll-like.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Dollhouse. The title is by Eugene Peterson

Life is easy. It is good to be able to be your best in such a nice environment. She goes for swims and she gets massages. She gets treatments a lot and she enjoys them. After her treatments she goes and sees Dr. Saunders. Dr. Saunders helps her to be her best.

She hears the people talking and they say words she doesn't understand. Words like time. She knows what it is, but she doesn't think she's ever experienced it before. But it doesn't really matter. What matters is that she is her best.

She has friends here. Echo is her friend and so is Victor. Victor is a good friend. She likes him. They eat breakfast together. Victor watches her and she doesn't mind. Maybe Victor helps her be her best.

Something is wrong. She doesn't know what it is, but it's not supposed to be. It doesn't help her. She is not sure of what's supposed to be. Someone should tell her. But she's not supposed to talk about it. She doesn't know what to do. She has a feeling she is not her best.

She doesn't have to play the game and so she likes the pods better. She feels safe there. Victor always looks for her and she sleeps and she feels good. She gets treatments and works out in the gym. Echo eats dinner with her. Dr. Saunders looks over her. She feels her best again.

She likes to be with Victor. They read books together, but she doesn't think she knows what the books are. But it's okay and they eat dinner and lunch together. Maybe she understands time more now because she thinks that when Victor is with her it's better, but when he's getting a treatment, it's not. But either way, they help each other be their best.

She gets her treatment and wonders if she fell asleep. Dr. Brink tells her she can go and so she does. She thinks she would like some dinner, but maybe Victor would like to eat it with her. She looks for him but he is not anywhere in the House. She doesn't think that's supposed to happen. She asks Dr. Saunders where he is. The women tells her he'll be back soon. He's getting a treatment. She smiles because that will help him be his best.

She sees Victor, but something is not right. He looks sad and when she comes close to him she realizes his face is wrong. It doesn't look good. She tilts her head to one side and asks him why. He tells her that people fought on top of him. He says the bad man was mean to him. She is sad because now he can't be his best.

Victor is her friend. He is not what he should be, but he's still her friend. They go swimming and he goes for treatments and she does understand time now because he's gone too much and she doesn't like it. It's better when he's with her. But he's happier when he comes back to her and maybe he's getting to be his best again.

She walks toward him across the floor and she's glad to see him. He was gone for too long this time. She doesn't know how she knows this, but it probably doesn't matter. He's here again. He stops before her and she looks up in wonder because his face is perfect. She lifts up her hand and traces over it, wondering where the bad marks went. She's glad they're gone. He smiles at her and then takes her hand and they go to the pods. It's time for sleeping again. Sleep helps them to be their best.


End file.
